Inuyasha: Maemi's Adventure Through Time
by MistoffelessTrekyManiac
Summary: Maemi Saigo's family has always been close to the Higurashi family for many years, with her parents dying in a car crash with Kagome's dad, Maemi finds herself living with the Higurashi family. And boy is is it crazy and unbelievable! Season 1 OC/?
1. Prologue A Ending To A Begining

Inuyasha: Maemi's Adventure

_**Summary: Maemi Saigo's family has always been close to the Higurashi family for many years, for a hundred years from what she knew, with her parents dying in a car crash with Kagome's dad, Maemi finds herself living with the Higurashi family. And boy is it crazy!**_

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

**I**t was the day, I shall never forget.

_This is the air I breathe_

_This is the air I breathe_

_Your holy presence living in me_

_This is my daily bread_

_This is my daily bread_

_Your very word spoken to me_

Today was the day of my parents funeral, and my dearest friend Kagome Higurashi's father as well. You see, my class was performing a play of the Celestial Maiden, Kagome being the maiden and I being one of her servants. Her father was picking my mother and father up to take them to the play, on their way to it though, they got into a car accident, no one survived.

_And I, I'm desperate for you_

_And I, I'm lost without you_

So here I was, beside my best friend and her family, my parents and I were the last of the Matsu family, and now, I was the only one left. As we sat, listening to the priest as he spoke of my parents, Kagome grabbed my left hand, while Sota leaned against me on my lap. It was funny how a baby like Sota knew that I needed comfort.

_This is the air I breathe_

_This is the air I breathe_

_Your holy presence living in me_

_This is my daily bread_

_This is my daily bread_

_Your very word spoken to me_

As the caskets lowered into the ground, I gently put Sota into Kagome's arms before standing up and walking over to the holes in which my parents now lay, I sniffled a little, trying to hold back the tears as I tossed two of the roses into each hole.

_And I, I'm desperate for you (I'm desperate for you)_

_And I, I'm lost without you (I'm lost without you)_

_And I, I'm desperate for you (I'm desperate for you)_

_And I, I'm lost without you (I'm lost without you)_

_(I'm lost without you, lost without you)_

I watched as the flowers descended onto the caskets, before kneeling down and grabbing a hand full of dirt and do the same thing as I did with the flowers.

_This is the air I breathe_

_This is the air I breathe_

_Your holy presence living in me_

"Bye mommy." my voice cracked. "Bye daddy."

Just like that, the gates to my tears broke free, sending tidal waves tears pouring out my eyes, the pain inside my heart was unbearable.

_And I, I'm desperate for you (I'm desperate for you)_

_And I, I'm lost without you (I'm lost without you)_

_And I, I'm desperate for you (I'm desperate for you)_

_And I, I'm lost without you (I'm lost without you)_

_(I'm lost without you, lost without you)_

_What am I going to do now without you? _I asked the stones as people began to leave. "How?"

At that, I felt a hand on my shoulder, looking up, I saw Mrs. Higurashi looking down at me with sad eyes, but a smile on her face.

"You are going to stay with us Maemi." she told me.

"Yeah Mimi!" Kagome said as she came to the two of us with her grandpa following, holding Sota.

"Indeed, the Higurashi and Saigo family have been together for a hundred years, and we are not about to stop it now!" Mr. Higurashi said, nodding his head.

I looked to each and one of the Higurashi family and smiled. _So, I am not really alone mom, dad…. But I will still miss you a bunch!_

_For I am convinced that neither death nor life,_

_nor angels nor principalities nor things present nor things to come,_

_nor powers, nor height nor depth, nor any other created thing,_

_Will be able to separate us from the love of God which is in Christ Jesus our Lord_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song<strong>_

_**Breathe - David Hodges**_


	2. Chapter 1 Kagome and Mimi in Wonderland

The Girls Who Overcame Time.. And the Boy Who Was Just Overcome

_Maemi: What the hell does that even mean?_

_Author: It means that the story about to begin, now GET TO YOUR PLACE!_

_Maemi: Alright alright jeez, I guess I'll jut sashay off then_

_Gleebro: Author does not own anyone or anything but herself and Maemi_

_Author: (Blinks) What r u doing here gleebro?_

_Gleebro: (shrugs) meh_

_Author: Okay let's try that again, and by Kurt Hummel Maemi if you sing the theme song I will cut you off_

_Maemi: …..I WANT TO CHANGE THE-_

_Author: NO!_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

The Girls Who Overcame Time.. And the Boy Who Was Just Overcome

* * *

><p>"<strong>S<strong>hika no wha?" Mimi asked as she looked at the keychain Kagome was holding in her hand.

"Shika no Tama, my girl." gramps told her. "The jewel of four souls."

"Uh huh." Mimi said not really listening since Buyo just came in through the door and was heading straight for her for attention.

"You don't actually think tourist will buy these dumb key chains, do you?" Kagome asked as Mimi took the keychain from her and wiggled it in front of Buyo's face. "Mimi, what are you doing?"

"Amusing Buyo and myself." Mimi told her, wiggling it again making Buyo reach out.

"That is not just a keychain." gramps scolded Kagome, getting her attention. "That crystal there at the end is a replica of an ancient jewel which-"

Buyo reached out a paw to the said crystal, jingling it a little, Mimi stretched out her arm a little before realizing gramps and Kagome were looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Ahem!" gramps cleared his throat making Kagome and Mimi look to him. "As I was saying; That crystal is a replica of an ancient jewel which-"

Buyo leaning his whole fat body out to reach for the ball as I continued to stretch my arm away from him, before he fell off balance and onto the ground.

"Epic fail." Mimi told him.

Gramps growled. "An ancient jewel-"

"You do remember it's my birthday tomorrow, right?" Kagome interrupted, looking excited.

Mimi laughed at gramps expression, he knew he'll never be able to talk to Kagome about the Shiko no…. whatever. She returned to Buyo, scratching his stomach softly as she listened to the two of them.

"I planned to wait another day, but." grandpa laughed as he went towards a box.

"So you did get something!" Kagome squealed happily. "Hand it over!"

While Gramps gives Kagome her present, allow me to introduce Mimi; Her name is Maemi Saigo, Kagome and friends call her Mimi. She is seventeen years old and lives in a shrine with the Higurashi family which consist of Gramps, Mrs. Higurashi whom Mimi calls mom, Kagome, Sota, and herself.

**Meow.**

Oh! and Buyo the family cat.

"That my dear is an authentic mummified hand of a water imp which-" Gramps said bringing Mimi back into realty, and making her stare at the said mummified hand.

"AHHH!" Mimi screamed crawling away from the thing.

Kagome was looking at the hand with a 'WTF!' look as gramps explained what it was before she sighed and passed the hand to Buyo. "Here Buyo, eat."

Buyo does exactly as he was told, taking a bite of it before walking away from them.

"Ahh! That's an antique!" Gramps cried out, going after the cat.

"Blah!" Mimi said sticking her tongue out. "Some present."

Kagome sigh in disappointment, Mimi looked at her best friend's back for a second before crawling towards her while reaching into her pocket and taking out her gift for Kagome. Mimi put it over Kagome's head, showing her the emblem which had only the 'Y' in on it.

Mimi smiled when Kagome gasped. "This my present to you Kagome."

She turned around, still looking at the Yin before looking to Mimi and spotting the Yang hanging around her neck, then leaped onto Mimi with a hug.

"This way, if we separate this will keep us together." Mimi told her before letting her go. "Or that's what shopkeeper told me anyways."

Kagome laughed. "Here I thought it was coming from deep in your heart."

Mimi blinked. "Are you kidding, I couldn't think anything as 'romantic' or 'poetic' like that, you should know Kagome! you're in my English class."

With that, the two girls both laughed.

"Kagome! Maemi!" mom called out. "Dinner is ready!"

"All right!" Mimi cheered, running into the kitchen.

"You and Sota have _way _too much in common, Mimi." Kagome giggled before following her friend.

Replica this, authentic that, here; everything got to have a story. Here is an example.

"Why these pickles are full of history!" Gramps exclaimed.

"Not half as full as you are." Kagome told him, making him duck down eating the pickle.

_I see she is still stiff about the 'present'. _Mimi thought as she nibbled on some rice.

After a delicious dinner, Mimi made her way to her bedroom.

"Night Kagome, night Sota." Mimi said with a yawn.

"Night Mimi." Kagome mumbled as she waddled to her bedroom.

"Yeah." Sota yawned tiredly. "Night sis."

Mimi giggled at the Higurashi siblings before closing the door and gave a huge sigh. Looking around her room; pictures of friends; old and new covering one part of her wall, posters of Mimi's favourite bands and actors, and a painting that she did last summer of a wolf staring at the moon. On her shelves were books for school, for fun, and for research, and antiques or two gramps got for her that she found cool.

An ordinary teenage girl room, but soon Mimi going to have to move out, and live in an apartment so she could go into college. However, that won't be for a while, Mimi still got a few more years to go before growing up. For now She will nuzzle into her bed and fall asleep with her plushie of Gaara.

The next morning, after eating breakfast and getting ready Kagome and Mimi got their shoes on before heading out to school.

"I'm leaving!" Kagome announced as she ran off, with Mimi following.

The girls were running to the gate when Mimi caught sight of Sota at the door to the bone-eater's well.

"Hey, what are you-" she stopped cause she saw the cat bowl in Sota's hand.

"Nothing." Sota answered, looking a bit freaked out.

"You're not suppose to play in there." Kagome scolded, walking up the stairs to the porch.

"I'm not, it's the cat." Sota said, looking back inside.

"Did he go down to the well?" Mimi asked walking inside with the other two.

Even though there was a little light that helped their sights, Mimi could not see Buyo anywhere. Which was quite surprising since he was so fat and very noticeable to see.

"Buyo!" Sota called out. "I don't know where else he could be?"

Kagome and Mimi kneeled down beside Sota, also looking down at the well.

"So, go down." Mimi told him.

"But why do I have to be the one?" Sota whined.

"Because _you're _the one that's looking for him." Kagome answered.

All of the sudden the sounds of scratching came from the well making Mimi narrow her eyes at it.

Sota jumped in fright, hiding behind Mimi what with Mimi being older and taller than Kagome. "Ahh! Something's down there!"

Mimi: -.-'

"Uh yeah." Mimi said looking behind her at him. "The cat."

Kagome sighed as she walked down the stairs towards the well, Mimi raised an eyebrow as the sounds became louder… from inside the well.

"AHH!" Kagome screamed.

"AAHH!" Sota screamed in surprise, pushing Mimi forward

"Holy sushi!" Mimi cried out as she rolled down the stairs to Kagome's feet. "Ow."

"Buyo!" Sota said, looking to the purring ball of fur against the Kagome's leg before he made his way to the disgruntled Mimi.

"Mimi!" Kagome cried out walking towards her friend. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah." Mimi grumbled as Kagome picked up Buyo. "Just peachy."

Sota glared at his sister. "You make fun of me because I'm scared, and then you're all 'ahaha!'"

Kagome scoffed as she turned to Sota with Buyo. "Look who's talking, Mr. 'Why do I have to go?'"

"Is anyone worried for my health around here!" Mimi groaned as she got up slowly.

Mimi's whole body stiffened, feeling her heart pound hard and fast, as if she was in danger, Mimi turned her head and looked to the well that was boarded and covered with charms of sorts.

"Sis! Mimi! Behind you!" Sota shouted.

The next the girls knew the boards shattered and what looked like arms came of the well, heading straight for Kagome.

"Kagome!" Mimi shouted grabbing Kagome's arm as the many other arms grabbed hold of her.

Mimi tried to pull back but the arms were to strong and it dragged her along with Kagome. Mimi looked to where the arms were and gasped along with Kagome, while she gasped in horror Mimi was gasping in disgust.

"Gad zooks!" Mimi shrieked seeing a naked woman. "Get a shirt!"

The woman… bug …thing took in a deep breath with her eyes closed. "Alive, oh to be alive once more."

_Huh? Once more? _Mimi questioned as she looked at all the bones around them.

"Already my strength returns." she said as her body…. Grew?… _ewwww she's a centipede gross!_

"**You have it don't you.**" the thing stated rather than asked Kagome before licking her. "**Give it to me!**"

"What are you doing!" Kagome freaked. "Let go!"

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU LESBIAN BUG!" Mimi shouted punched the thing in the face just as a light shined out of Kagome's hand that was trying to push the thing away, Mimi blinked. "what the?"

The light pushed the thing away, leaving only an arm (ew!) holding Kagome, Mimi swam, as it were, towards Kagome, holding her to her body as they watched the thing slowly disappear.

"**Wretches! I must have the sacred jewel!**"the thing growled as it vanished.

"The. Sacred jewel?" Kagome said in confusion looking to Mimi.

Mimi shrugged. "I have no idea what that lesbo thing was talking about."

* * *

><p>The two of us slowly landed onto the floor, breathing a bit before looking up.<p>

"I guess we must have fallen into the well." Kagome said.

"No really?" Mimi asked sarcastically. "I thought we must have transported ourselves into here."

Kagome glared at her before looking away holding her arm where the thing's hand had held. Mimi went over to Kagome and touched her other shoulder, only to catch the sight of… an arm… GAH!

"Ugh! Maybe not." Kagome freaked.

"Ew! Let's get out of here Kagome." Mimi said getting up, scrunching her face at the limb.

"Good idea." Kagome agreed as she followed suite and looked up shouting. "Hey Sota! Get grandpa!"

There was a silence. _Great._

Mimi rolled her eyes before looking to the vines… which had never been there before, Kagome spotted them to and walked towards them. "Hey, come on Mimi, we'll climb out."

"He must have taken off that little- ooh shiny butterfly." Mimi said, watching the said shiny butterfly fluttered around them before landing on Mimi's nose for a moment before flying away.

"That's odd." Kagome said. "It's not butterfly season yet."

Mimi blinked. _Butterflies have a season?_

Thankfully, without getting themselves killed, they made it out of the well… and found a clearing of a forest rather than the shed in which the well dwelled.

"What the hell?" Mimi said looking around.

Kagome and Mimi sat on the well edge, looking around them at the beauty of nature, holy bananas it sure was green.

"I could be wrong but; Toto, I think we're not in Tokyo anymore." Kagome mumbled.

Mimi sweat dropped. "Way to put in a reference Kagome."

"Shut up Mimi, we got to find our way home." Kagome said, getting off the well. "Mom! Grandpa! Are you there!"

We continued calling out as we walked into the woods.

"SOTA! BUYO!" Mimi shouted along with her, but the only reply they got were from chickadees. "It's like the family shrine is not even-"

Kagome's gasp interrupted her. "Mimi look! The tree!"

With that, she grabbed Mimi's arm and the two of them jogged towards the tree that Mimi would have spotted a mile away. Kagome pushed some bushes out of their way as they went closer to the tree.

However, home was not what the girls found; instead it was someone on a tree. It looked human to Mimi, but it wore a red kimono, long white hair and….. Dog ears? And… there was an arrow sticking out of its/his chest!

"Is that… a boy?" Kagome wondered.

Mimi sweat dropped looking at Kagome. "Uh yeah, can't you tell? Hey!"

Kagome was ignoring Mimi as she walked towards the boy who appears to be stuck to the tree by an arrow.

"Hey there." Kagome greeted the dead boy as she climbed the roots. "What are ya doing?"

"Kagome." Mimi sighed as she followed. "Stop trying to make a conversation with a dead person, it's gross."

"What do you mean?" Kagome said looking to Mimi. "He looks asleep to me."

Mimi gave her poor, silly friend a look. "Then I guess the arrow sticking out of his chest doesn't give ya a hint?"

Again she was ignored as Kagome walked closer to the boy, reaching out a hand towards his ears. Mimi couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her friend. "Kagome? What are you doing?"

Kagome hesitated for only a moment her grabbing both the boys 'ears' and began rubbing them.

Mimi walked closer before she herself climbed the roots to the two of them, watching Kagome as she continued to rub the ears.

_Ugh, now I want to try! _Mimi grumbled looking away.

She heard a sigh and found Kagome taking a step away from the boy. "Now that _that's _out of my system."

Mimi shook her head. "No way! You got your turn now let me go next!"

She just got herself close enough to reach out to the boy's ears when all of the sudden.

"Get away from there!" a man shouted.

When Mimi and Kagome turned, they were scared out of their wits as arrows came flying out of the bushes towards them. Mimi shrieked as she shoved Kagome in between herself and the boy, covering her from the arrows that thankfully didn't hit them.

"Okay, okay! I won't touch the ears." Mimi promised.

When the two girls turned, there were I bunch of men in small kimonos with weapons and arrows as they surrounded them. The next thing Mimi and Kagome knew, they were caught, tied up and brought to a tiny village. The people came out of their houses and looked on either in fear or curiosity. Mimi and Kagome found themselves on a mat, still tied up, and surrounded by the villagers.

"You didn't had to tie us up you know." Kagome told them.

Mimi nodded. "Yeah! We don't have anything to defend ourselves!"

But the villagers ignored them; they were either saying the girls were spies from another village, some sorts of demons, or imps. Which Mimi thought was ridiculous.

"I don't know about the tall one, she could be a demon, I mean look at that hair, and her eyes." one woman said.

Of course, with her mother's strong Canadian genes, she had her mother's side of the family's looks; such as the short pixie cut golden blond hair, blue eyes and slightly rounded eyes; the only thing she got from her father was his sarcasm and facial expressions. On the weekends Mimi has earrings on both of her ears including the earlobes, but since she was going to school at this morning she had to take them off.

"You think she could be those cat demons?" one of the men asked.

"No way!" another man answered. "They don't come this far east."

Mimi frowned. "Hey! I am not a demon ya got that!"

Again, ignored.

"What is this." Kagome mumbled to Mimi. "Japan medieval times?"

"Exactly what I was thinking." Mimi agreed.

"Make way for the high priestess Kaede!" a man shouted.

From within the crowd, a old woman whom had a eye patch over her right eye, carrying a bow and something behind her back and a man came walking towards them.

Mimi sighed. _Now what?_

The woman looked from Mimi to Kagome then back to Mimi before passing the bow to the man and showing the bag of salt, grabbing a handful and began throwing it at Mimi.

"Demon be gone!" the woman commanded.

"Hey!" Mimi shouted shaking her head to get the salt out of her head, closing her eyes so she didn't get it in them.

"Hey! Mimi and I are not demons okay!" Kagome shouted, inching herself in front of Mimi.

"Are ye not?" the woman asked. "Then why were ye found in the forest of Inuyasha?"

The man leaned down to priestess. "They could be spies from another village."

The priestess looked to the man frowning. "In that case they would be fools! Who would invade such a poor village as ours?"

The priestess turned back to look at Mimi for a second before looking to Kagome, then stared at Kagome with shocked eyes. Kagome blinked in confusion as the priestess stepped towards her.

"Let me have a good look at ye." Kaede told Kagome before grabbing her face, looking at all the angles and such. "Look clever girl, or be a half wit."

Mimi could just feel Kagome's annoyance at the priestess. Once she was finished, the priestess let go of her face and took a step back.

"It's there." she said, still looking at Kagome. "Though I know not why."

"Huh?" Kagome voiced.

Kaede then looked to Mimi. "And ye, ye look like a demon, but ye say ye are not?"

"No!" Mimi said slightly frustrated. "I already repeated myself to everyone here I am not!"

"But ye hair and eyes, we humans do not share the colors of some demons or form but ye have them." Kaede told Mimi.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "If I were, wouldn't I have been able to escape from the ropes and your men? I mean come on!"

Kaede stared at Mimi for a bit too long for Mimi's taste before speaking. "You must be one of those many half demons who show more humanity then a demon."

"No, I. AM. HUMAN!" Mimi shouted in exasperation. "You can even ask Kagome here."

Kagome nodded when Kaede did. "It's true! Her mother is ahh, foreign! Yeah that's it, her mother was foreign."

Kaede gave one look at the two before nodding. "Alright, I believe thee, release them! They mean us no harm."

And so the girls was free from their bondages and followed the old priestess Kaede to her hut. Kagome was rubbing the ache from the ropes while Mimi was looking out the window at the moon. Kaede was by the fire, stirring a stew in a pot for their supper.

Kaede filled to bowls for the girls and passed the bowls to them. "Stew?"

"Wow!" Kagome said happily as she took the bowl. "That looks great!"

Mimi was already by the fire, sipping the broth. "Mmm real food!"

"Bare us no ill will children." Kaede said to them as she poked the fire. "For though I now see ye mean us no harm, in these troubled times of war no stranger may be welcomed among us without deep distrust."

Kagome looked a little sad. "We really aren't in Tokyo anymore, are we?"

Kaede looked confused. "To-Ki-O? Never heard of it, is that where your people are from?"

Kagome laughed nervously. "Uh yeah! So we should get going."

"Though we have no idea how to get back of course." Mimi reminded Kagome, only to get nudged in the side by Kagome's elbow.

The three were in silence as Kagome and Mimi finished their stew while Kaede looked from the fire to Kagome, deep in thought.

Mimi almost dropped her bowl of her thirds when a bell suddenly went off. Almost instantly Kaede and Kagome got their shoes on and headed out the door. Mimi gently put the bowl down before grabbing her shoes and followed them.

"What's going on?" Kaede shouted.

When the three looked to where the men were headed, they gasped.

"It's a monster!" a man cried out.

And out of the dust came the freakin lesbian centipede carrying a full grown horse in its mouth! Some of them men tried firing the creature with fire arrows only to be swept away by her tail, the next thing that the beast did was throw the horse towards Kaede, Kagome, and Mimi laughing demonically. Thankfully it didn't hit them, but Mimi was pretty sad for the horse.

"Poor thing." she muttered looking at the now dead horse.

"It's that thing!" Kagome cried out.

"**Give me the sacred jewel!**"the centipede demanded as it came at the three of them.

"Ah!" Kagome and Mimi shrieked, dodging all the swipes the creature gave.

"It said sacred jewel. "Kaede mumbled before looking to the two girls. "Wearing it still?"

"Wha?" Mimi asked.

_I knew I should have taken that Shakespearian English bonus! _Mimi thought.

Apparently Kagome knew what Kaede was talking about.

"I have no idea! I mean I've heard of the jewel but I-"

She was interrupted by the centipede once more.

"**I must have it! I must!**" it cried out before becoming some sort of a drill as it attacked the men.

"What the hell!" Mimi shouted in disbelief. "What is that? A Pokemon on steroids or something!"

"Nay, this is Mistress Centipede!" Kaede corrected.

Mimi blinked before thinking suddenly. _I bet my Gaara poster that there is a dominatrix somewhere in our time with that title._

"Spears, arrows! Nothing works!" one of the men said standing in front of the three women.

"We must lure it to the dry well." Kaede said.

"Huh?" it was Kagome's turn to look confused. "The dry well?"

Mimi came back from her weird imagination of what the 'Mistress Centipede' would look like in human form to look at Kaede.

Kaede turned to Kagome and Mimi. "In the forest of Inuyasha."

Kagome and Mimi looked at each other for a second and gasped.

"The well we climbed out of!" Mimi said in realization.

Kagome nodded before looking to Kaede. "Which way's the forest?"

Kaede looked behind them to the woods over yonder… oh great I sound like Kaede.

"Where the light is shining right?" Kagome asked.

"What light?" Mimi wondered as she and Kagome ran to the woods.

"Wait!" Kaede shouted them, only to be interrupted by the centipede.

"We'll drive it away!" Mimi shouted behind her as she jumped into the water with Kagome.

Kagome and Mimi ran out of the water and onto a trail that they hoped would lead them to the dry well.

"Someone will save us right?" Kagome asked gasping.

"They've got to." Mimi shouted back.

Sadly though, the two had their doubts.

"Grandpa? Mom? Anybody!" Kagome shouted looking behind her.

Mimi looked behind her as well and almost screamed at the sight of the centipede.

"Whoever you are!" Mimi shouted. "Please! Somebody!"

"_**HELP US!**_" Kagome and Mimi shouted in unison.

If Mimi wasn't shouting and screaming for help, she would have heard some sort of beast howling from somewhere in the woods in front of them.

* * *

><p>(Sarah collapses onto the desk and looks at the weird smiling Gaara plushie. "Give me a second Gaara, my brain need a break" The Gaara plushie now had a frown on it's face, Sarah sweat drops)<p>

* * *

><p>Mimi and Kagome started running up a hill while Mistress Centipede roared.<p>

"**The Jewel! Give it to me!**" she demanded.

"I told you!" Kagome cried. "I don't have it!"

"Neither do I!" Mimi said, now holding Kagome's hand as they ran.

Just as the two reached the top of the hill the demon took a jab at them only to miss, but still made them become air born before sliding across the ground to in front of the Sacred Tree.

"Ow!" Mimi's voice mumbled against the dirt before lifting her head up. "Remind me not to join the baseball team if we survive this."

"Hello Kikyo." a voice spoke in front of them. "Playing with bugs now are we?"

"Say what?" Mimi asked looking to the front and widen her eyes in shock.

_It was the boy! Only he was awake… is he a zombie? I hope not! _Mimi thought.

"So you're alive?" Kagome asked as she stood up.

Mimi did as well, but only slower since she was in bit in pain at the moment.

"Why are you taking so long to kill it?" the boy asked with a sneer. "Just do her like you did me."

Mimi's mind went blank before looking disgusted. "This is no time to talk about things like that!"

The boy ignored Mimi, blinking down at Kagome. "You look pretty dumb there Kikyo, the Kikyo _I _know wouldn't waste her time, or associate herself to a demon."

Mimi growled in annoyance. _Great another person who thinks I am a demon!_

"That does it!" Kagome exclaimed. "Kikyo! Kikyo! Whoever she is, she's not me cause my name is-"

"For the blasted lat time I AM NOT A DEMON!" Mimi shouted interrupted. "I am half Japanese and half-"

The boy looked away from the two to look up. "She's here."

From out of the tree branches of the tree they were in front of came the centipede.

"Ahh!" Kagome shouted.

"Jesus H Christ!" Mimi screamed jumping away from her.

The Mistress paid no attention to Mimi but to Kagome. When she was about to grab her, something that looked like spears stabbed into the mistress's side. The Mistress did not look amused as more humans came into the clearing.

"Good! Now pull!" a man ordered the others.

"Kagome!" Mimi yelled as she made her way around the centipede to Kagome. "Are you alright?"

Kagome nodded before looking to the men and the centipede. "So, we were saved."

Mimi smiled. "So we were."

"You're pathetic Kikyo." the boy told Kagome.

Kagome frowned before looking up at him. "I'm not Kikyo!"

She stood up with the help of Mimi was to was glaring up at the boy.

"Look, I'm telling you I am not her!" she told him as she walked towards him. "Whoever who is."

"And _I'm _saying you gotta be her!" he shouted back at her. "Cause if you're not, there's no way you could smell so…"

He stopped, stretching his neck to Kagome and… sniffing?

"You're not her." he said quietly.

Mimi rolled her eyes as she came up beside Kagome. "Well dud! She just said so!"

"I know! My name is Kagome!" Kagome said. "Ka-Go-Me!"

The boy looked away. "You're right, Kikyo was cuter, much cuter."

"Oh no you didn't!" Mimi said angrily, mad for her best friend.

Kagome looked like she was about to say something when hands came from behind her shoulder and lifted her away from Mimi.

"Ahh!" Kagome cried out grabbing Mimi's waist and taking her with her.

Mimi on the other hand went and grabbed two handfuls of the boy's hair holding on tight as she got pulled.

"Let got of me!" Kagome cried out at the centipede.

"Let her go you crazy dominatrix bitch!" Mimi shouted.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Owww! _You _let go!" the boy yelled at Mimi.

"Not on your life!" Mimi shouted back at him.

"**GIVE ME THE SCARED JEWEL!**" The mistress roared.

"Haven't you heard us for the last fucking thousandths time!" Mimi shouted. "WE DON'T HAVE IT!"

That was when the mistress went all vampire on them, showing off her long canine fangs at them.

"Stop it!" Kagome yelled at the centipede, shooting her arm out as if to push her, but only gave out the purple light out once more.

The light forced the centipede away, once more separating her limbs that held Kagome. Kagome let go of Mimi, falling back to the ground while Mimi -who kept hold of the boy's hair- swung back into him with a grunt.

"Now will you let go of my hair?" he sounded as annoyed as she felt.

Mimi let go of his hair and turned down to Kagome. "Hey, didn't you do that before too? In the well?"

"Yeah." Kagome said looking at her hand. "But how did I do it though?"

"Think happy thought?" Mimi took a guess.

The boy looked at Mimi with a raised eyebrow.

Kagome looked down at her body and gasped. "What's happening now?"

"What?" Mimi asked.

"My side is glowing, can't you see it?" Kagome asked.

Before Mimi could answer though, the centipede sank her teeth into Kagome's side before throwing her up in the air making Kagome cry out in pain.

"Kagome!" Mimi shouted running towards Kagome's falling body and caught before falling to the ground thanks to gravity.

She noticed a marble on the ground beside her head and looked at it curiously.

_What is that? _Mimi wondered.

"Give me the jewel! Quick!" the boy shouted.

"What?" Kagome said looking up at him.

"Hurry!" he told her.

It was too late, Mistress centipede's body surrounded them and the tree before coiling them into the tree and away from the Jewel. Mimi and Kagome were once again bind to the tree with the boy. Mimi was trapped right beside the boy on his left with her legs stuck in the coils while Kagome was squished onto the boys legs.

* * *

><p><em>(Has anyone noticed that Kagome's face is near Inuyasha's groin? I almost laughed my ass off when I saw it.)<em>

* * *

><p>The Mistress lowered herself looking at the boy. "<strong>I heard some half demon spawn is after the sacred jewel, it's you! Isn't it?<strong>"

"Half demon?" Mimi whispered before wincing as the coils squeezed her.

The mistress laughed in amusement.

"That's all I need to kick your scaly hide." he said to the mistress. "Anything more than that be a waste of my time!"

"Listen." Kagome said looking up at him. "You talk big but can you back it up?"

"Hmm?" he looking down, as if forgetting she was down there.

"Well?" Mimi asked. "Can you or not?"

He frowned before looking up at the centipede.

"**What can he do? Pinned there like that**." mistress said. "**Or you two for that matter? You're powerless to stop me**."

She laughed as she neared the jewel looking at the three of them. "**You're helpless, the three of you.**"

And with that, mistress long tongue came out of her mouth, reaching the jewel before bringing it back into her mouth.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" the boy threatened.

"It swallowed the jewel!" a man shouted.

"Lady Kaede what should we do!" another asked.

The mistress's limb glowed a faint red before coming back to their rightful place on her body.

"Look, it's rearming." Kagome whispered.

Then the skin came off, making Mimi scrunch up her face. "Oh eww! As if it couldn't get any uglier!"

"**At last! My power is complete!**" she roared.

Her coils tightened around the tree, making Mimi and Kagome cry out in pain.

"It's crushing us!" Kagome cried.

"Hey, can you pull out this arrow?" the boy whispered to Kagome.

Kagome looked up at the arrow, Mimi was a bit busy trying get her legs out of the coils.

"Look! Can you pull out this arrow or not?" he asked her again.

"I-" Kagome reached her hand out to the arrow. "I don't know!"

Both Mimi and Kagome whimpered as the coils went tighter.

"Nay child!" Kaede's voice shouted from somewhere behind them. "Once the arrow is removed, then Inuyasha would be free to destroy us all!"

"Don't be stupid you old hag!" Inuyasha yelled. "At least with me you've gotta chance, where as that thing is gonna eat you!"

"I don't know about you, but I like option A!" Mimi shouted out, she can already feel her legs falling asleep what with the centipede cutting off her blood circulation.

"And what about you?" Inuyasha asked looking down at Kagome. "Are you ready to die yet?"

Kagome reached up once more, grasping the arrow. "I choose to LIVE!"

At the world live, the arrow disappeared.

"It's gone!" Kaede shouted. "My sister's spell vanished."

The next thing Mimi saw was Inuyasha turning into a purple light.

_What's with the color purple? _Mimi wanted to know.

And then Mimi heard the sound of a heart beat and it was coming from Inuyasha as the purple light went away.

"Umm." Mimi spoke up. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha began to chuckle softly before laughing out loud like a cheesy villain, which got the centipede's attention. Mimi screamed as more of the coils covered them and began to squeeze tightly before a huge explosion tear the body to shreds, making Kagome and Mimi fall down onto the ground once more. The two looked up and saw Inuyasha go charging after the mistress.

"Can we please stay on the ground?" Mimi asked, wiping a few tears out of her eyes.

Kagome also wiped her eyes. "Definitely."

"**Wicked child!" **growled the centipede.

"Nasty hag!" Inuyasha snarled.

When the two came charging at each other, Inuyasha leaped up as the centipede opened its mouth.

"IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!" Inuyasha shouted as he sliced through the rest of the centipede.

Mimi and Kagome stared wide eyed in shock.

"What do you know?" Mimi spoke up. "He is strong."

Mimi saw something twitch from the corner of her eyes and turned to see a body part moving.

"Ahh!" Kagome screamed. "It's still moving!"

* * *

><p><em>(You'd think Kagome and Mimi would have lost their voice after all the yelling and screaming they are doing in this episode.)<em>

* * *

><p>"Find the glowing flesh!." Kaede told Kagome. "That's where the jewel will be."<p>

"Glowing flesh?" Mimi asked, with a raised eyebrow while Kagome looked at each of the body parts and limbs of the centipede.

"It must be removed at once!" Kaede said to Mimi. "Les the flesh of mistress centipede revive."

Kagome whipped around to look at Kaede. "Whoa whoa! Tell me you joking!"

Mimi saw a body twitch… more so then the others.

"Hey Kagome!" Mimi called before pointing to the most twitchy body part. "Is it in there?"

Kagome looks to where Mimi was pointing and gasped. "It is! That one over there!"

She looked to Mimi. "Can you see it?"

Mimi shook her head. "No, just that it's twitching more than the other…. Body parts, ew!"

Kaede went over to the said body and took out the jewel. Just as she did, the body of the centipede sizzled away and became bones once again. Kaede walked to Kagome and placed the marble into her hands.

"Huh! But-" Kagome tried to say.

"Only ye may possess the sacred jewel." Kaede told Kagome.

"But how did it get inside my body?." Kagome asked out loud. "Why would I have a jewel that is wanted by demons?"

Kaede was about to answer when they a huge crunch. Looking behind them, they found a smirking Inuyasha.

"Well shit." Mimi mumbled, not liking the look on Inuyasha's face.

"Exactly." Inuyasha agreed. "Humans can't use it so why bother to keep it? If you hand over the jewel over right now? I won't have to start sharpening my claws on you!"

"What?" Kagome squeaked as Kaede stepped in front of her. "What! You mean he's not the hero?"

"Double shit." Mimi said taking a step back, preparing to run some more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**(collaspes once more) Dear god that took a whole night! Anyways, please review so I know I am doing right and such.**


End file.
